Hope's and dreams
by mewmew156
Summary: Kagome's homeless, She ran away because her dad beat and raped her. Now with no place to go. She starts stipping when she meets someone....Then things get interseting
1. Intro

Joanna: Yeah is my story sucks plz tell me okay?

Joanna: every thing that's in "" in what there thinking

Joanna: Read and review

Intro

Kagome came home from school like normal. Her dad was most likely at a bar getting drunk. He'd come home late and beat the shit out of her. For no good reason ( An: Kagome is 16 years old she has no friends because her dad wont let her). She went to her room and did her homework. Then she fell asleep. She awoke around 12:00 to a load slam of the front door. "Great dad's home." Then she heard him coming up the stairs. And then he burst through her door. Kagome you've been bad in school. They had to call me today her father screamed at her. And now your going to pay for it. No dad please don't she screamed. And through her at the wall. And then started kicking her in her stomach. Until she passed out (An: I cut the rape part out sorry). She woke up around 4 in the morning to a bleeding stomach ,bruises everywhere, and soar upper legs. "Shit he didn't……..He did he raped me. I wanted to save myself for my true love" Then and there Kagome decided to run away. She didn't care where. She just had to get away from her dad. So she took a fast shower, Tended to her cuts ,bruises, and stomach. Packed her bag with things she needed and loved. Then she climbed out her window, Went down a tree next to her house. And started to run as fast as she could knowing that it'd be light outside soon.

She thought it over and decided to go to Tokyo. It was about 50 miles so her dad wouldn't find her easy. And she would take the bus. With the money she had been saving up since her mom and brother died. She kept running until she reached the bus station. She got her ticket to Tokyo. And prayed fore the best. She didn't know what she'd find there in Tokyo but she hoped it be good.

Joanna: Well hows my story so far? I'll get to the stripping and where she's going to live.Yeah, I know she supposed to be homeless. Well……….she is for now.

Joanna: Read and Review plz


	2. Bus and PP

Hope's and Dream's

Joanna: Read and review

Joanna: Well I hope this story go's well Thanks to Rupali-m and Inulover75

Chapter uno (1): Bus ride and Pink Place

It was so very sunny when Kagome got on the bus at about seven in the morning.

The bus was already full with with people. People kept giving her weird looks. "Mabye it's because im wearing a large black hoddie and jeans. " (An: Did you forget about her little daddy's beating)

After searching the bus twice she finally found a seat. It was next to a young girl. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she looked so pretty.

Hey may I sit here everywhere else is full? Kagome asked the girl

Ya sure. Are you going to Tokyo? The girl asked

Yes I am. By the way I'm Kagome

Cool im Sango. Looks like were heading to the same place. What's ya going to Tokyo at an age like yours? Sango asked

Well I have no other place to go. As of today im homeless. I think I can get a job in Tokyo. "I don't want to tell her about my dad. And how im a runaway." Kagome told her

Well…..Most places won't accept you if your homeless. But my job will! And there looking for new people. So you're in luck. Sango told her

Thanks that'll be a big help. I just wonder what I'll do about where I sleep. Kagome wondered out loud

Well even though I hardly know you. You can crash at my place for a few nights. Hey maybe if I like you enough you can be my roommate. Sango said

Wow thanks. You're really cool. Okay but straight up why are you doing this for me? Kagome asked

I have know clue. It's……….. Just this feeling that I have. And it be nice to have another roommate (An: hint hint) Sango told her

(An: yes I know there's a lot of talking right now sorry)

One more question what's you're job? Kagome asked "I can't believe I didn't ask"

Im a stripper "Kagome's jaw dropped "At this Hot place pink place (An: Yes I did make that up) Sango told her.

"What should I do……..I have no choice….But all the bruises on my body what will they think?"

Okay I'll do it Kagome said

They sat in silence the rest of the way to Tokyo. Sango wondering why she'd do that for a complete stranger. Kagome wonder why she'd trust this girl. And what she'd do about the bruises.

Kagome was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice Sango calling her name. Come on Sango said grabbing Kagome's hand. As they were getting off the bus Sango said you only brought a backpack with you?

Yeah Kagome that's all Kagome answer blankly.

Well Kagome let's go g to pink place. Because I have a shift there soon. And you'll have to try out out for the job. There very picky about there strippers. It's one of the best strip clubs in the world. (An: you'll see about that) Sango told her.

I hope I get the job there. Since you're taking this big chance on me. Kagome said. "If they don't let me work there will Sango still let me crash at her place?"

Im sure they will. You're pretty and young. My boss's love that in a girl. Sango told her. Don't worry so much.

After a few minutes of walking down the street they were at pink place. The sign was so pretty you can't tell it's a strip club at all. As they walked inside they noticed how pink it was. The strip poles were fluffy white. The walls were Pink. There were some big fluffy chairs everywhere and a big stage. "I can see why Sango said this is one of the best strip clubs in the world" "This place smells of rich."

Kagome didn't even see a guy come up and start groping Sango's butt. Until she heard a big bam and thud.

Kagome this is….my……boyfriend Miroku. And Miroku this is Kagome. Sango told her.

Kagome, are you going to try to get a job here? Miroku asked.

Yes I guess I am. Kagome told him.

Wow I can't wait to see you in the uniform here. Miroku said

Miroku….Sango said you barely even know this girl. And your being a perv.

Sorry…Sango…Well I'll put in my word with Inuyasha and Sesshomeru for Kagome he said while walking away. And despaired into a door.

Who are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru? Kagome asked "I swear I've heard those names before."

There my Boss's and hopefully yours soon from hell.. Shit here they come now. Sango said as she put on a fake smile as the two mean headed there way over to the two girls.

Joanna: Well read and review my story please


	3. Author's Note

Joanna: Okay please don't give up on this story. I'm just having writer's block or whatever you call it. I will update in the next week. Well if you have any suggestions please let me know. Thanks go out to animefan141, amon's baby girl, MySinfulDeed, prettycatty, Rupali-m, Rupali-m, acrazychild4life, animefan141, Inulover75, GreenDayForAnime.


End file.
